1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of a liquid crystal display device, in particular to a display device and a support unit for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panel display devices have advantages such as light weight, thin body, low radiation etc., which gradually become the main stream in display market in place of cathode ray tube display device.
As shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, most of current liquid crystal display device is made up by a display panel 01 and a support unit 02. The support unit 02 generally comprises a pedestal 022 and a bracket 021. The pedestal 022 and the bracket 021 are generally fixedly connected or connected through bolt(s). When assembling or disassembling the support unit 02, the bolt(s) needs to be screwed manually which makes the assembly and disassembly process of the support unit 02 relatively troublesome and causes inconvenience to the user when he assembling the liquid crystal display device.